


Britta and Her Parents

by Moonburns



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e07 Advanced Safety Features, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonburns/pseuds/Moonburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after she stormed out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britta and Her Parents

George and Deb walked up to their daughter's car.

“I know a guy who can take a look at your engine and give you a good deal on repairs,” George said as Brittta tried to start her car.

“You mean, you'll be paying the the bill?” Britta said accusingly.

“Possibly,” George said.

“Sweetie, why don't you come back inside,” Deb said. “We can call you a cab, or give you a ride, or you can stay a little longer, the night is still early. Actually, there's something we wanted to talk to you about, if you don't mind.”

“Fine,” Britta said, getting out of her car and slamming the door. “I guess I'm stuck here anyway.”

“That's the spirit,” George said. They all walked back to the house and into the living room, where Britta slumped into a chair while her parents sat on the couch.

“Well, I guess I'll start,” Deb said. “Britta, we feel really bad about your break up with Rick. We hate seeing you so unhappy.”

“And we're concerned about you,” George said. “We've been hearing things.”

“What kinds of things?” Britta said defensively.

“Things about your social life,” George said.

“Your relationships...” Deb said.

“Oh my god! Are you spying on my love life? Unbelievable!” Britta said, throwing up her arms.

“Now, we're not spying,” George said. “We just hear things. Your friends care about you and they're concerned too.”

“We just want to help,” Deb said. “We're not going to judge you.”

“Oh, my heavens, no,” George said with a laugh. “Who are we to judge?”

“Right?” Deb said, also laughing. “You have no idea, sweetie.”

“Actually, that's what we wanted to about about,” George said, clearing his throat. “For some time now we've been practicing a certain kind of therapy.”

“You guys are in therapy?” Britta said.

“No, we're not in therapy,” George said. “We are therapists. Unlicensed therapists, but that's only because our field is a little outside the mainstream.”

“We're sexual healers,” Deb said.

“Uhhhhhh, what?” Britta said.

Deb said, “It started back in the sixties. For a certain period of time we were part of a... what would you call it, dear?”

“I wouldn't call it a cult,” George said.

“No, not a cult,” Deb said. “It was a spiritual movement. It was about healing and wholeness. And it did involve a lot of sex.”

“You guys were in a sex cult?” Britta said.

“No, don't be silly,” George said.

“We could leave any time,” Deb said.

“And it wasn't all about sex,” George said.

“But there was a lot of sex,” Deb said.

“So much sex,” George said.

“Yes,” Deb said.

“What the hell!” Britta yelled. “I don't want to hear about this!”

“Oh, Britta,” Deb said dismissively. “We're all grown-ups here. I don't think anything we say is going to shock you.”

“Well, we'll see,” George said. “Anyway, in the past ten years we've rekindled our interest in sex therapy, we've learned all the new practices and techniques, and we've actually managed to build a pretty decent reputation in town here.”

“Please tell me people don't hire you to have sex with them,” Britta said.

“People hire us to help them,” Deb said. “To heal them. And we're very good at it. It does involve having sex with them, but that is part of the process.”

“A lot of people need help,” George said. “There is nothing to be ashamed about that. Nothing we do can be considered shameful. Sex is a natural part of human life. It's just that sometimes people can lose their way and find themselves in a bad place.”

“So, sweetie,” Deb said, leaning forward. “Do you see yourself as a healthy sexual being?”

“Oh my god,” Britta said, covering her face and groaning.

“We've heard about what you've been doing,” George said. “The casual sex, the risky behavior. We think you could have a problem.”

“Honey, do you ever feel ashamed?” Deb asked.

“Do you ever do things you regret?” George asked.

“Do you feel out of control?” Deb asked.

“Stop!” Britta said. “Look, I can't believe this conversation is happening, but since you already seem to know, we might as well get it all out. Before Rick came back into my life, I was having a lot of sex with a lot of partners. And it was fine! And maybe I'll go back to doing that again! Why not? Except, yes, I didn't always feel good about myself, and yes, I sometimes ended up doing some weird stuff, and yes, I kind of wonder where I was going, but other than that, it's great!”

“This is good,” George said. “It's so good that we can talk about this.”

“Are you comfortable talking to us about this?” Deb said.

“Sure, why not?” Britta said. “I'm talking about sex with my parents, whoop-de-doo!”

“How do you feel about having sex with your parents?” Deb said.

“Wait, what?” Britta said.

“We think we can help,” George said. “We realize that this is highly unconventional, even experimental, but we think a session with us will really help you.”

Deb said, “We can help you get in touch with your feelings, fill you with positive energy, and wipe away your unhappiness.”

“By having sex with my parents?” Britta said.

“By having sexual therapy with two people who love you more than anyone in the world,” George said. “The theory is sound. We know what we're doing. If you trust us, your life will change for the better. Besides, would this really be the craziest sex you've ever had?”

Britta gazed into the distance and remembered some of the people she had woken up with in the past: Garrett, Hickey, Fat Neal and Vicki, Leonard, Crazy Schmidt... “I guess not...” she said. “Wait a minute, yes it is. This is definitely the craziest. Having sex with your parents is very crazy.”

“But do you want to give it a try?” George said.

Britta looked at her parents and said nothing. She didn't seem upset, she didn't run out of the house, she simply sat there with a thoughtful look on her face.

“You're curious, aren't you?” Deb said. “Curious about what it will be like. I am too. This is exciting! We really didn't know how you'd react.”

“Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,” George said. “We all have an appetite for sex. We're all open to new experiences. We're all adults here, we can do anything we want. So what do you say? Do you want to try? We really think it'll help.”

“Maybe I've gone insane,” Britta said slowly, “but okay. Let's do it.”

“Yay!” Deb said, clapping her hands. “I knew you'd do it! Okay, first we have to figure out positions. Sweetie, how do you feel about lesbian sex? Because I'll do anything. Anything.”

“Uh, I've done some lesbian stuff, and I'm fine with it, don't get me wrong, but I'm not that into it.”

“Okay, then how about this,” George said. “Deb, you sit back on the couch. Britta, you can lean back against her and your mother can play with your breasts. And then I can kneel here and make love to you.”

“Do you have to call it 'make love'?” Britta said. “It's just sex. Weird, weird sex”

“Britta, this is way more than sex,” George said. “This is an act of pure love. We are going to heal you and dispel your negativity.”

“Ugh, fine. Let's just do this.” Britta started taking off her clothes, then stopped when she noticed that her parents were just waiting for her. “Am I the only one getting naked?”

“You're the one who needs to be free,” George said. “Plus, we're old, you don't have to see our bodies.”

“We just want you to be comfortable,” Deb said.

“Comfortable, right,” Britta said, taking off the rest of her clothes. “Well, I guess I'm ready.”

“Great!” George said. “Why don't you two take your positions. That's it. I'll just unzip and take out the little fella...”

“Whoa,” Britta said, staring at her father's cock. “Nice one, Dad.”

“Thank you,” George said. “It gets the job done, I suppose.”

“Oh, it does,” Deb said.

“And Britta, can I just say that you have an amazingly beautiful body?” George said.

“Thank you,” Britta said.

“You have such lovey breasts,” Deb said. “They're small but they're so nicely shaped.”

“Thank you?”

“Okay, let me get down here,” George said, getting on his knees and positioning himself between his daughter's legs. He rested his cock against Britta's pussy and she instinctively rubbed herself against him. “Good, that's good,” George said. “You want this. You're already wet, good. I'm going to fill you, sweetie. Fill you with love. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

“Then we will begin.” He slipped his cock into his daughter's pussy and slowly started pumping.

“Wow,” Britta said. “Oh wow. Yeah, this is weird.”

“But does it feel good?” Deb asked.

“Yes. Yes it does. Oh god.”

“Do you like what I”m doing with your nipples?” Deb asked.

“Yeah, Mom, that's really good. Wow.”

“This is all about rhythm,” George said. “The natural rhythm of our bodies. Once we're in sync, you'll feel a healing power flow through you.”

“Oh god. I feel something. Oh god, I'm feeling it.”

“We love you, Britta,” Deb said. “You're not the worst, you're the best. The best daughter, the best lover, the best person in the world. We love you so much.”

“I love you too! Oh god!”

“Sweetie, turn your head so we can kiss,” Deb said. Britta leaned back and opened her mouth. Her tongue found her mother's tongue, touching and tangling together. George picked up the pace, thrusting his cock deeply into his daughter's pussy. Deb squeezed Britta's nipples, making her daughter squeal. George grabbed his daughter's ankles and positioned himself to thrust harder and faster, but then suddenly slowed down.

“Oh boy,” he said. “I didn't expect this. This is way more intense than I thought, I don't know how much longer I can hold back.”

“Come on, don't stop,” Britta said. “Fuck me, Dad!”

“I will,” George said. “But we have to extend the love-making for as long as possible for the therapy to be effective. I wasn't prepared for how powerful this is. It will take all of my training to not orgasm too quickly.”

“Do you want to take a break?” Deb asked.

“No, we have to complete what we've started,” George said. “I think I'm okay. I just can't believe how good this feels. We'll have to write a paper on this.”

“Yeah, yeah, later,” Britta said. “Come on, fuck me!”

George quickly found the rhythm again. He groaned as he pumped his daughter's pussy. Britta gasped and moaned beneath him, her father's cock relentlessly pounding her flesh as she lay entwined in her mother's arms. Deb's cries matched her daughter's, her voice raising into a scream as the orgasms of her daughter passed into her body. The three of them together reached a peak and held it, impossibly, incredibly, a timeless moment of pure pleasure, a forbidden intimacy folding them into a nexus of mind-warping insanity... until they simultaneously released, a wave of energy washing over them as George pulled his cock out and shot load after load onto his daughter's hot sweaty body.

“Oh my god, that was the best sex I've ever had!” Britta said. “That was amazing! I feel so good!”

“I believe we've stumbled upon something unprecedented,” George said. “We have to explore this further.”

“Absolutely,” Deb said, “Britta, honey, I think we can schedule you for daily sessions.”

“Great!” Britta said. “And maybe you can teach me... oh, Abed!”

Abed stood in the doorway holding a board game. He opened his mouth and raised a finger as if he was going to say something, then he suddenly turned around and left the house.

“Eh, nobody will be believe him anyway,” Britta said.


End file.
